evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Sclash Driver
The Sclash Driver is a transformation device that grants its user the power to transform into a Kamen Rider. It uses evolved forms of the Fullbottles called Sclashjellies to transform. In order to use it, its wearer must have a minimum Hazard Level of 4.0. To transform with the Sclash Driver, Sclashjellies are inserted into the Power Press Slot of the belt, and the Activate Wrench is pumped to crush the Sclashjelly. In the show and toyline, Fullbottles are also fully compatible with the Sclash Driver. It works by inserting a Sclashjelly into the single slot in the center and cranking the lever to the right of it. Constant usage of the Sclash Driver exposes the user to the unshielded effects of the Nebula Gas, similar to the exposure to the light of Pandora Box: every transformation makes the user grow increasingly aggressive and become obsessed with fighting, such as in the case of Kazumi Sawatari (also known as Kamen Rider Grease). Anyone with a Hazard Level of below the minimum requirement of 4.0 attempting to transform will be painfully shocked and forced to eject the Driver and Sclashjelly off of their waist. Even for those who have met the prerequisite, those going through their first transformations will experience the electrical shocks, but once they have mastered it they no longer have this concern, overcoming the side effects as in the case of Ryuga Banjo and Kazumi Sawatari. The Driver was first conceptualized by scientist Takumi Katsuragi and completed by Sento Kiryu. It was originally intended by Sento to be used by Ryuga to transform into Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge though it's schematics were later copied by Evolto and used to create the Kamen Riders Grease and Rogue. Trivia *The belt was voiced by Norio Wakamoto (in Japanese: 若本 規夫 Wakamoto Norio), who previously voiced Rey Kivat and Arc Kivat in Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World. *The belt's design and alternative method of initiating the transformation, while using a variant of the series collectible, parallels the Genesis Driver from Kamen Rider Gaim. **Kamen Rider Cross-Z would be similar to Kamen Rider Zangetsu as both Riders would make use of their respective Drivers' upgrades to take on a new form, modifying their Rider names. ***Prior instances where it resulted in a Form Change but did not change the actual name of the given Rider have been seen in Main and Secondary Riders, starting as recently as Genm's use of the Buggle Driver, Buggle Driver II and as far back as Baron's Lemon Energy Arms. *Sclash is a portmanteau of "squash" and "clash". *Similar to the Genesis Driver users' Ride Wear possessing tubes around the head, a unique aspect of the Sclash Driver's Rider Forms incorporates the medium used in the Driver into the armor: **Sclashjelly-like ornaments as part of the armor for Cross-Z Charge and Grease. **A crack-like design from Kamen Rider Rogue's Fullbottle being incorporated into the chest and head. **The contents/frame of the medium influencing the design of the base armor as well as the appearance of the head and chest for the forms using either medium. *Roughly translated, the first part of the Driver's announcement ties into the medium used: Cross-Z Charge and Grease's, "Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afurederu!" (in Japanese: 潰れる！流れる！溢れ出る！, lit. "Crushing! Streaming! Flowing out!"/ "Squish! Stream! Overflow!"), refers to the squeezing of the Sclashjellies and the jelly forming their armor, and Rogue's, "Wareru! Kuwareru! Kudake chiru!" (in Japanese: 割れる！食われる！砕け散る！, lit. "Breaking! Biting! Smashing up!"/ "Break! Chomp! Crush!"), refers to the Crocodile Crack Fullbottle being crushed in the Sclash Driver and the crocodile that bites and cracks Rogue's head. Regular organic/inorganic Fullbottles, when crushed in the Sclash Driver, announce "Tsuburenai!" (in Japanese: 潰れない！lit. "Not crushed!"/ "Unsquishable!"). **Uniquely, the transformation differs between the Sclashjelly users and Kamen Rider Rogue, with the added elements of a large crocodile head-shaped vice cracking the mid-transformation container, and the only armor that shows animation being the crocodile biting the Rider's head. *As with other aspects of the season drawing from previous concepts, the visual design of the Driver appears to mix elements of both the aforementioned Genesis Driver and the Mach Driver Honoh from Kamen Rider Drive. **The connection between the two Drivers appears as an inversion of the Gaia Drivers (including Double Driver) from Kamen Rider W, where the newer model causes corruption from the transformation item's contents, and uses one instead of two. **The use of a handle/rotation implement to initiate the transformation can be seen in almost all secondary Riders' Drivers starting as far back as the Accel Driver from Kamen Rider W, the design of the Sclash Driver likely incorporating aspects from all succeeding secondary Rider Drivers. *The Driver's side-effects that makes the users increasingly aggressive at each transformation makes it similar to the SB-333B Delta Driver. Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Wrong Hands Tools Category:Grey Zone